Level C
by MissMCQueen
Summary: What if instead of turning Yuki human Juri failed, and only wiped Yuki's memory and reduced her to the level of a normal Vampire. How will Yuki survive at the bottom of the vampire food chain?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is the first time that I've posted any fanfiction in years. Now that University is finally over and done with I've decided to go back to writing. Hopefully this is good practice for the future. I'm not sure how far I'll go with the concept, so I'm going to start off writing the first chapter and see how things go from there. :)

Summary: What if instead of being turned human Juri failed and only wiped Yuki's memory and left her reduced to the level of a normal Vampire, how will Yuki survive at the bottom of the Vampire food chain.

(V)(A)(M)(P)(I)(R)(E)(K)(N)(I)(G)(H)(T)

Yuki always wondered what could have been, if she had been born into a noble family. Yuki's father Kino Yusuke, who was of noble blood, would often tell tales of his childhood. Yuki would sit with him in front of the fire, as he told her of a large house with an army of maids. How his family would go on exclusive holidays halfway across the world, and the night parties. As a child Yuki would often lay awake at night and imagine parties full of handsome men and beautiful women in splendid dresses. Yuki could only imagine what a night party was like because she had never been invited. Nor would she ever be invited, all because her mother had once been human.

It was probably her looks which had driven the pure-blood to convert her. Her mother had been a beautiful woman with ivory skin and long blonde hair. As a child Yuki would sit in front of her mother's mirror and stare at her dark hair and eyes, and wonder why she hadn't inherited any of her mother's features. Like most humans who became vampires, her mother lacked any special powers. Yuki too had never shown any potential. She often thought that she had the misfortune to inherit her father's looks, and her mother's lack of vampire powers.

She remembered once asking her father how the two had met. Her father would smile, despite the many hardships their marriage had caused, and say "When I was young my family often engaged in business with a pure-blood by the name of Kanayama-sama. Your mother was one of his servants. One day Kanayama-sama was found dead in the library. There was nothing left but ashes. She was so beautiful and lonely, so I took her home and married her."

Her father had been ostracised from his family for marrying a woman far lower that his social status. By marrying Hiromi (she didn't even have a last name) he'd sunk to a level lower than they wished to associate with. After that her father had chosen to withdraw from vampire society completely, and moved away to a small manor in the mountains. Yuki had interacted with very few vampires throughout her childhood, except for the housekeeper Nana. There were also various Vampire servants throughout the years, who maintained the property and provided them with fresh blood.

They had lived happily together. Until the day that her mother fell to level E.

Yuki had been ten. But there was a steady decline in her mother's sanity for years. Her father attempted for months to pacify her. He gave her his blood, servants blood, human blood, but it was never enough. Yuki suspected that he still blamed himself for not having blood pure enough to halt the change. Eventually her mother was locked away in the cellar, screaming day and night. Yuki's father, as strong as he was, didn't have the courage to take her life. It was only once a hunter crossed the threshold that her pain ended.

After the incident the household had fallen into a fit of despair. She would find her father aimlessly pacing the halls throughout the night. As though looking for his wife who would never be found. The gloom, which floated amongst the many rooms, would only lift when her father's human friend Cross Kain paid a visit.

He was strange man who was human, but never seemed to age a day. His enthusiasm was also limitless. He would greet her before retreating with her father to the library, where they would discuss business in hushed voices. If Yuki ever attempted to listen in, Nana would suddenly start cleanly nearby and shoo her away.

When she was twelve, Cross Kain spontaneously dropped by dragging a teenage boy by the arm. He was a tall boy with dark hair and blood red eyes. Yuki recalled thinking that if he hadn't been trying to run away, she could have mistaken him for a prince. He was still struggling when they burst through the door, but Cross refused to release his death grip on the poor boy's arm. "Oi let me go, you never said that we were coming here," he protested, but his eyes fell onto Yuki and he froze.

"Yuki-chan I want you to meet a friend of mine Kaname-kun," said Cross in his usual singsong voice.

There was stomping down the hall, and her father burst into the room with a scowl on his face."Cross what is the meaning of this, you didn't eve-, Oh Kaname sama." he bowed. "I'm terribly sorry for my lack of manners, Kaname-sama is always welcome in this house," he said in his politest tone. It shocked Yuki, who had never seen her father address someone like that before. It confirmed in her mind that Kaname-sama was someone very special.

"Kaname-sama?" Yuki repeated to herself, to help memorise the name.

"Nana," her father yelled down the hall. "Please prepare supper for Cross-san and Kaname-sama," he then turned to Yuki."Yuki, this is Kuran Kaname, he's a distant relative of ours."

Yuki's face lit up at the word _relative_. She had never met someone who she was related to before. Once she looked closer, she could see similarities between the young man and her father. Except her father's eyes were brown like hers, not red.

The boy named Kaname quickly noticed her attentive glances and smiled. "Hello Yuki, I'm Kuran Kaname."

Yuki's face instantly went red, and she hid it behind the book that she'd been reading. She could hear Kuran Kaname quietly laughing to himself.

She may have only been twelve years old, and it was the only time that she would ever meet him, but from that moment on Yuki was smitten.

* * *

>(V)(A)(M)(P)(I)(R)(E)(K)(N)(I)(G)(H)(T)<p><p>

It was Cross, yet again, who also suddenly appeared at her house two months ago. It was the middle of the day while her father had been sleeping. But even after consulting with her grumpy father, in his pyjamas, Cross emerged from the library grinning from ear to ear.

"Yuki-chan, gentle princess, how would you like to go to school?"

Yuki had heard of the thing called school from Nana, who walked past one to go to town. From what Nana said, school was apparently a place that humans sent their children to get rid of them during the day. "School?" she questioned.

"Yes school, I am the chairman of a super elite school where Vampires and Humans co-exist together. It's a step towards my dream of Vampire and Human peaceful co-existance!" Out of no-where he whipped out a pamphlet and thrust it in her face. "Look, it even has exclusive dorms, first class dinning halls, not to mention the adorable uniforms!"

Yuki scanned the pamphlet. Words such as _exciting, _and _fun_ were emphasised in bold print."It does look very nice doesn't it."

"Just think of the opportunities Yuki-chan. So many more young vampires to make friend with, humans too. Experience the joys of youth! Even Kaname-kun is currently enrolled."

Her heart leapt at the mention of his name. It was the prospect of meeting Kaname again, and the picture of a giant parfait on page three, which convinced her to enrol.

Her father did not share Cross' enthusiasm, became depressed, and refused to leave his room for two days. Yuki momentary considered not going, so she could keep her father happy. But the prospect of being able to make new friends, and see Kaname again, was something she could not give up.

Eventually her father came to accept the idea. He even grumbled that it would be a good way for her to make friends, and enter Vampire society.

On the appointed day it was her father who also accompanied her to the train station. It was only as she stood on the platform, staring at the train, that Yuki realised that she would finally be leaving. Her father also seemed to understand. All of a sudden she could see wrinkles around his eyes that she had never noticed before, and she began to wonder how lonely he would be in the house with only Nana and a few servants to accompany him.

"I've also talked to Kaname-sama who is also part of the night class. He's promised to keep an eye out for you," he said.

Yuki accidentally dropped her bag at the sound of his name. Her face went red as she quickly picked it up and attempted to pretend nothing had happened. "Really father is that necessary? I think I'll be ok on my own," she muttered.

The lights beside the platform flashed red, indicating that the train would soon leave. Yuki saw it as the perfect opportunity to escape the current awkwardness. "Look at that the train is going to leave, I best be going father."

He hugged her before she had time to escape. It was odd considering her father had never done it before. It was also tight, painful, and very awkward. Yuki could even see tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes as they parted. It made her wonder how dangerous high-school could possibly be.

"Take care Yuki."

Her train trip was occupied by day dreams of Kuran Kaname floating out of Cross Academy's gates at the news of her arrival, and proclaiming his love for her. If Kaname-sama was at the same school they would see each other everyday right? They would bump into each other in the corridor, or eat lunch together, or study in the library. In the coming months before her arrival, Yuki had prepared for her life amongst humans by reading human romance manga that Nana had purchased in town. So far she had learnt that high school was more about love triangles than studying.

(V)(A)(M)(P)(I)(R)(E)(K)(N)(I)(G)(H)(T)

I hope you enjoyed chapter one. What awaits Yuki in a school full of vampires? If you could review it would be much appreciated. I would like as much feedback as possible, good and bad.

Hope you stay around for chapter 2

Missq


	2. Chapter 2

Hello welcome to chapter two.

I first got my inspiration for this story when I read in one of the recent chapters that Yuki lacks many of the qualities which are common amongst the purebloods. I then began to wonder how things would play out if Yuki was just another average vampire. I think it's interesting because I can focus on things which are going on in the night class which don't involve the main characters. I don't intend for this story to follow the same plot as the original, so expect a few changes.

Yuki is also a bit shyer than the original story because she's interacted with very few people growing up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(V)(A)(M)(P)(I)(R)(E)(K)(N)(I)(G)(H)(T)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuki emerged from the train behind a group of young vampires who she assumed were night class students. They had spent the entire journey discussing the new semester in loud voices, and laughing about what new stunts a student by the name of Aido would try and pull. Yuki had considered approaching them and introducing herself, but the train arrived before she gathered the courage to do so.

They looked eager and excited to get back to school, so it was a shock when they suddenly all stopped dead in the middle of the platform. Yuki bumped in the back of a girl, and quietly apologised. But she didn't seem to notice. Their gazes where all fixed on something before them.

"What is that?" said one in disbelief.

Yuki was curious as to what horrors lay before her. She nervously peered around the crowd and gasped.

In the middle of the platform stood Cross-san. He was dressed in pyjamas, and his head was adored with a sparkly party hat. He was surrounded by colourful balloons, and right in the middle hung a giant banner with the words _Welcome Yuki_ written in glitter.

Many of the passengers stopped and stared in amazement. A crowd had already formed around him.

"Who is _Yuki_?" whispered one of them.

Yuki momentarily considered turning around and throwing herself on the tracks. It was possible to sneak away without Cross ever noticing, but this was the first time she'd left the mountains, and there was no way of knowing if she'd survive without his help.

She creep around the crowd, rolling her suitcase behind her. She dived behind a nearby bench and tried to catch his attention. "Cross-san," she hissed, but he was oblivious.

"Cross-san," she called out louder.

She had hoped that maybe he could have pointed her in the right direction, and allowed her to leave without attracting attention, but Cross Kain did not catch on. "Yuki, you're here," he exclaimed.

The crowd of onlookers all turned to an empty bench with a suitcase poking up behind it, and began to wonder if he was talking to thin air.

Cross stared at her in confusion. "Why are you hiding behind the bench Yuki?"

Yuki decided that the game was up and hesitantly emerged. She subconsciously brushed her hair over one side of her face, and flattened her fringe in an attempt to hide. The end result was that she resembled something from the grudge.

"Who is that? One of the Day class?" someone whispered.

"No, there's no way that they can get to the high speed train."

Cross on the other hand, didn't seem concerned that he had drawn a crowd. "Yuki, I'm so glad to see you arrive safely, you're father called and informed me of your arrival." He pulled a string, and with a bang streamers fell from the ceiling and covered them both. "He was quite adamant that I make you feel as welcome as possible."

It suddenly dawned on Yuki that she was standing on a platform with a crazy man. Watched by a crowd of strangers, covered with streamers, and fighting the urge to cry. "Damn you father," she hissed under her breath.

The chairman was oblivious to her mental pain."Kiryuu was also supposed to meet me here to help with your language, but like always he hasn't shown up. Oh well it looks like nothing can be done. We best find a taxi," he jumped up and pulled down the banner, folded it up, and placed it under his arm. He paused and stared at the balloons questionably, "I think they won't mind if I leave them, will they? he asked.

"They're lovely, you should leave them," said Yuki, eager to escape.

"You're right Yuki, they'll inspire the night class with a colourful welcome" he reached for her suitcase and began dragging it behind him. "Please come this way."

Yuki jumped at the opportunity to escape followed behind him while pulling streamers out of her hair. "Kiryuu?" she questioned.

"Oh you'll meet my adorable son soon enough Yuki, he's a hunter who helps out with the school affairs."

Yuki didn't recall Cross having a son. From what she'd observed she was positive that he wasn't married, and he never talked about having any family. She had never met a hunter before. Even when one arrived to kill her mother, she had been locked away in her room.

"Are there a lot of hunters at the school?"

Cross Kain had successfully hailed a taxi, and was now in the process of packing her suitcase into the back. "Oh only a few for security purposes, although Cross Academy is a safe learning environment, there are still many individuals out there who may attempt to shatter the peace."

He held the door open and ushered her into the back-seat. "Welcome to Cross Academy Yuki."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(V)(A)(M)(P)(I)(R)(E)(K)(N)(I)(G)(H)(T)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Yuki day dreamed of meeting Kuran Kaname as soon as she arrived at Cross Academy, she hadn't actually expected it to happen. Which was why it was a shock to see him standing there in the chairman's office. She had imagined him being the same as four years, but he had obvious grown since there. Possibly more dashing as well. He was dressed in a white school uniform, which appeared tailored to his size and perfectly pressed. She didn't know why but he struck her as looking slightly anxious, even though his face was expressionless.

Yuki stared at him without blinking. Thinking that it had to be a mirage that would disappear if she looked away

The chairman entered behind Yuki, dragging her luggage. "Yuki you remember Kaname don't you."

"Y..yes," she answered, her eyes fell to the floor.

"See Kaname, I told you that she'd remember. The other night class students have also arrived, they should be here shortly."

Yuki expected him to answer, so she glanced up only to see that he was looking her down."Yuki you've grown up," he said.

His voice was smooth and gentle. _But like speaking to a child. _She thought.

Over the years Yuki had practised the words that she would say if she ever saw him again. But now that he was standing before her, staring, she felt her mouth go dry. No matter how hard she tried to conjugate intelligent conversation her mind was completely blank.

Kaname sighed."I'm sorry that I can't stay Chairman, I have business to attend to. I should greet the new students. It's best that I explain the rules before they start taking _liberties._"

"Of course, Kaname-kun, thanks for stopping by." said the chairman. He took a seat behind a large desk.

Kaname began walking out of the room, but stopped and lingered in the doorway."It was nice to meet you again Yuki," he added like an afterthought.

And like that he was gone.

Yuki collapsed into the chair before his desk. The Chairman then proceeded to explain the school rules, which Yuki nodded to every now and again without listening. The words _idiot, idiot, idot, _revolved around in her head. After ten minutes they even evolved into a catchy tune

Yuki's inner turmoil was interrupted when the door was slammed open. The sudden bang was enough to make her jump out her chair.

"Hey chairman!" standing in the doorway appeared to be a student. He was a foot taller than Yuki with silver hair, pale blue eyes, and a scowl on his face. He was dressed in what appeared to be a black school uniform, which was unbuttoned around the neck.

Momentarily he looked like a man on a mission, but as soon as his eyes landed on Yuki, he turned and immediately left .

Yuki blinked, unsure of what had happened.

The Chairman sprung from his chair and ran out after him. Shouting, "Kiryuu! Where are you going! Come back here, Kiryuu!"

_So that was Kiryuu _She thought to herself. Yuki suddenly found herself alone in the chairman's office. She stared at the place where Kuran Kaname had been standing only moments earlier. "I'm such at idiot, I couldn't even say anything," she muttered."It's not like he's god or anything, I shouldn't be so nervous."

Behind where Kaname had been standing, was a ledge full of photos frames. It was hard to see from a distance, so Yuki stood up and moved across the room. One appeared to be a picture of a younger Kiryuu who was dressed in a elementary school uniform. He was glaring at the photographer, but with his small features it appeared more like pouting. She laughed. "You certainly look like an interesting guy Kiryuu."

To her horror there was also a picture of a six year old Yuki wearing underwear on her head. There was also one from her 10th birthday, and another from a year ago. His strange behaviour, and the pictures, made her wonder if Cross-san was a stalker. But she reasoned that her father wouldn't associate with anyone that strange.

A few picture frames where lying face down against the mantle. She reached out to flip them up and take a look, before the sound of Cross-san returning startled her.

Yuki didn't want to be caught snooping. She quickly rushed back to her seat, and tried not to look like she'd been doing anything suspicious.

Obviously the student called Kiryuu was too fast for the chairman, and he waltzed in out of breath. "I'm sorry about that Yuki, Kiryuu has had bad experiences with vampires in the past. Please forgive his behaviour. He's taking a bit longer than I expected to adjust, Kiryuu is also one of the school guardians, so he's someone you should be able to ask for help if you experience any difficulties."

"Oh ok," she replied. Even though she wasn't quite sure what a school guardian was. She had the mental image of Kiryuu standing at the school gate with a sword and shield, fending of hordes of level E vampires.

The chairman leaded against the door frame to catch his breath. "Right, I think it's time to get you settled in."

Yuki had assumed that he would escort her to the dormitory, but the chairman insisted on taking her on a tour. In the space of an hour he dragged her from the elementary section to the swimming pool. The grounds were huge, and she could already imagine herself becoming terribly lost.

Finally he brought Yuki to the building where she would have classes. She walked into a large classroom full of desks and took a seat at the front. She ran her fingers over the desk, and felt the grooves where the students before her had scratched messages into the wood. Words such as _Chinami loves Wild-senpai, _and _ethics class sucks, _stared back at her.Someone had also sketched a chicken, and a smile face.

"So do we have classes together with the humans?" Yuki asked the chairman who was lingering in the doorway.

"Not at this stage. We currently share the facilities amongst the day and night class, so the only time they interact is during change over. But my dream is to one day have vampires and humans study side by side."

Yuki stared at the desk and wondered what the day class students would be like. Maybe it would be easier to make friends with humans if the Vampire students were so obsessed by status like her father had told her. She assumed that most humans were a bit like Cross-san.

"Please come this way," he lead her out of the classroom and down the hall.

"The day class students currently have no idea that the night class students are vampires, so I request that you please keep it a secret."

"Yes, of course," Yuki had be told this before.

"You'll also be receiving your class schedule, and will be allocated your room right after the placement test."

"Placement test?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes placement test. In order to put you in a class most suited to your level, we here are Cross Academy hold a placement test at the start of every semester."

"Test, what sort of test?"

"Oh just you're average paper test."

She could feel the anxiety raising. There had been nothing in the pamphlet about any placement test. She hadn't done any preparation. Yuki sucked at paper tests.

"You wouldn't happen to have something like a P.E test would you? I'm very good at athletics."

"As much as I would like to have the night class undergo a PE class, most of the students really have no use for physical education."

"Oh," said Yuki. She was clearly disappointed. "When do I have to take this test?"

Cross looked down at his watch and smiled. "Oh about ten minutes ago." He opened a classroom door and shoved her in.

Before her sat at least forty night class students. Every one of them behind their own individual desk, writing furiously. Several of them looked up at she entered. Yuki stared back at them like a rabbit caught in a headlight.

"You're late,"came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see an elderly man with a molecule sitting at a large desk. Behind him the words _One hour remaining _were scrawled across a chalk board. He scowled and continued. "Tardiness is not tolerated here, but today I'll make an exception, please be seated," he indicated towards a seat at the front.

Yuki wanted to protest and complain that this was all to sudden, and maybe she could take it another time. But as soon as she opened her mouth, a thick test booklet with a pencil were shoved into her arms.

The young man to her left looked up and smirked as she took her seat. She could hear the words "What a loser," echoing from the back.

Yuki clenched her hand into a fist, and attempted to calm down. She sat the booklet down in front of her and turned to page one. She scanned the page and fought the urge to start chewing her pencil. Yuki had been educated at home by her parents, but her obvious lack of academic interest had frustrated them to all ends. Her father had given up trying to teach her years ago, and left her learning up to a private tutor who could only make the trip into the mountains once a week. A tutor who once commented that she had the attention span of a spud.

The words were staring up at her from the page, but the meaning didn't reach her brain. She ran her hand through her long hair, and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She read the words, one by one quietly to herself, and poured every inch of concentration into question one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(V)(A)(M)(P)(I)(R)(E)(K)(N)(I)(G)(H)(T)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Despite the initial difficulty, the rest of test was a breeze. The answers just sprung to her head one by one, and she finished in ten minute."Yes, I really am a genius, high-school life will be amazing," she laughed to herself.

Kuran Kaname was also there, which suddenly seemed very logical. He was trying to invite her to lunch at a restaurant on giant stilts, which was only open on Wednesdays. She was trying to explain that tonight was Tuesday, and that she had suddenly developed an allergy to chicken.

The screech of chairs moving across wood awoke Yuki from her slumber.

She suddenly found herself sprawled across the desk with her head resting against the test paper. Around her students where standing up and handing their test papers to the front. Yuki looked down in horror to see that she had been sleeping on page three. There was also a damp spot which she assumed was saliva. She flipped through the pages in a panic, only to realise that she had answered seven questions and misspelt her name.

"Pages to the front," called the teacher.

_Just keep cool Yuki. _She thought. _Just keep a straight face, they don't know. _She attempted to prevent her fear from showing, and even smiled as she handed in the paper, but the teacher had obviously spent the last hour watching her snore and scowled.

To her surprise Cross was standing in the hall. She wondered if he had spent the last hour or two waiting for her. In his usual fashion she pounced on her before she had the chance to blend into the crowd and quietly run away.

"How did the test go Yuki-chan?"

"It..It was ok," she said, even though she never wished to speak about it again.

The other students also noticed the Chairman's presence and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Hey isn't that the Chairman, what's he doing here."

"Isn't that the girl who arrived late and fell asleep."

"I heard her mumble something about chicken."

"Shh, maybe she's a special student."

Yuki felt like crying on the inside. In a panic she grabbed the sleeve of his cardigan and dragged him down the hall away from prying eyes. "If it's ok, maybe you could show me to my room Chairman."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(V)(A)(M)(P)(I)(R)(E)(K)(N)(I)(G)(H)(T)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Night Dorm was a large imposing building, and possibly four times the size of her house. The foyer was full of students milling around talking. They looked up when Yuki entered, but quickly returned to their individual conversations. They were all dressed in casual attire, and Yuki had been told that class wouldn't start for another few days. She was temped to snoop around, but feared running into students from the placement test. It would be best to hide until they forgot who she was.

Yuki stared at the key in her hand. _Room_ _206. _The chairman had also attempted to escort her inside, but she insisted that she was capable of finding her own room.

Yuki transcended a staircase, strolled down a hall, and soon found herself before a wooden door engraved with the letters _206_. _I suppose it's time to meet my room mate. _She thought. She reached for the handle, but hesitated. Until now Yuki had never spent time with any vampires her own age. She had dreamed away her days in isolation, imagining what it would be like to have friends. Now before her was her very first opportunity to make one.

Yuki gathered her courage and pushed the door open.

In the centre of the room stood a teenage girl. Her blonde hair, which feel down to her shoulders, was perfectly styled and curled at the ends. She also had light green eyes and the face of a porcelain doll. She appeared quite tall at first before Yuki realised that she was wearing stilettos.

She was poking her bed questionably, but stopped and looked up as Yuki entered. She quickly adjusted her skirt and clasped her hand at the front. "Good evening," she greeted.

Yuki was slightly taken back as she realised that even her nails were perfectly manicured, and Yuki suddenly felt very sloppy. "G..Good evening," she replied.

"You must be my new room mate. I don't think that we've been acquainted, you may address me as Maeda Shiori."

"Kino Yuki," she managed a smile. "I'm please to meet you."

"Kino is it? I'm sorry but I don't think I've seen you at any of the night parties before."

Yuki smiled nervously."My family lives quite far away, so this is the first time that I've interacted with Vampire society."

"Really, you haven't been introduced yet?"

Yuki began nervously scratching her neck. She had once heard that most noble families had a custom of formally introducing their children into society. "No not yet. My father doesn't care much for Vampire society, he prefers to remain in the mountains."

"Oh," she formed an O with her mouth. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Yuki assumed that she was mulling over what a sloppy weirdo Yuki was. Maybe Shiori had hoped for a more social elegant room-mate.

"Oh, your suitcase was also delivered here some time ago," Shiori pointed to Yuki's suitcase which lay at the foot of another bed. "I was here last semester as well, so if you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Oh thank you," Yuki wondered who had delivered it. She thought of Kiryuu, but she doubted that he would willing walk into a dorm full of vampires. She set about unpacking her things.

The room was larger than Yuki imagined. It was also equipped with a small sitting room with a coach, and a separate bathroom. She looked in for a moment and marvelled at the spa. There were also various hair products littered about which she assumed belonged to Shiori.

Shiori herself was now sitting on her bed bouncing up and down ever so slightly, like she was testing it. Yuki assumed that she must have come from a rich family, and maybe their current room was more like a cupboard to her.

Shiori's eyes followed her around the room, and Yuki worried about doing anything clumsy or ungraceful. It seemed strange to live in a room where her presence would be there constantly.

Shiori suddenly cleared her throat."If it's all right, I'd like to inquire as to whether your family is a Kuran or Council supporter?"

Yuki remembered hearing of the Council through her father, but she couldn't recall her father voicing any opinion on the matter. Her family was closely related to the Kurans, so that would have to make them Kuran supporters right?

"My family are Kuran supporters...I think."

Shiori seemed quite pleased at her answer. "That's lovely," she reached forward and clasped Yuki's hands in her own. "My family also supports the Kurans. I really hope that we can be good friends Yuki-san."

Yuki smiled. She could feel happiness over flowing her entire being to the point where she could cry. "Of course"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(V)(A)(M)(P)(I)(R)(E)(K)(N)(I)(G)(H)(T)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Despite her meticulous appearance, Maeda Shiori snored. She had also covered her face with some sort of green goo before bed. It seemed strange considering that Vampires barely aged, but maybe it was the secret to a doll like face. It comforted Yuki to know that Shiori didn't look perfect twenty four hours a day. Yuki glanced over occasionally as she attempted to fall asleep.

It was the first time that she'd slept in a room other than her own, and she suddenly felt very lonely. As Yuki lay there staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, she suddenly recalled a conversation with her father from many years ago.

When Yuki was younger she would often ask her parents if she could go out and play with other children. Her mother or father would cough and mumble something along the lines of; _There are no other vampires for miles_, or _it's too dangerous to play with human children_. Until now her closest friend had been the house keeper Nana. As she got older she began to ask more questions. Like; _why did they live so far away_ and _why didn't any other vampires come to visit_.

As if he had been preparing for the day, her father wheeled out a chalkboard. He then proceeded to draw a pyramid. He then divided the pyramid into four sections, and labelled them _A,B,C_ and _D_.

"I wanted to wait a while until you were a little older, but since you asked, I think it's time that I explained the rules of Vampire society. Unlike human society Vampire society is divided into levels dependent on blood status. Your blood status is how close your blood is to the original vampire ancestors. At the top here we have level A, the pure bloods." He indicated to the top layer of the pyramid. "Then level B which is the noble class, then level C which is the common Vampires. Last of all we have level D which are vampires who were once human," he paused. "My family was of noble blood so that makes me about at level B," he indicated to the second top layer of the pyramid. "Mama was once a human, so that places her here at level D. This therefore places Yuki about here," he pointed at the border which ran between level C and D. "But because Yuki was born a vampire you are more like level C, the level of most common Vampires."

"But level C is the biggest part Papa, so aren't there lots of Vampires like Yuki?"

"That's true," he muttered. "But Vampires are obsessed with blood status, once they find out that mama is a level D they won't be very nice to you."

Yuki was a bit taken back. She loved her mother, but she never thought that other people would be mean to her just because Mama was once a human. "Why don't the other vampires like Mama?" she asked.

"Its because most level D Vampires are slaves to the Pure-bloods, and are a lot weaker than normal vampires, there's also..."he stopped mid sentence. "Anyway Yuki, most Vampires, like my family, are obsessed with power and prestige. They don't care how rotten a person is as long as they have the right blood status. I'm sorry Yuki, but these people will only hurt you."

He began rubbing out the pyramid with his sleeve in a furry. "The outside word is cruel, it's better if you just stay here."

_That's not true, _Yuki thought as the drowsiness began to kick in. _There are nice vampires out here as well._

Darkness over took her, and she feel into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(V)(A)(M)(P)(I)(R)(E)(K)(N)(I)(G)(H)(T)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope that you enjoyed chapter two. All thoughts are welcome.

Lala magazine has released an interactive Vampire Knight clock for your desktop. I posted the link on my profile for download. Enjoy :)

See you next time

Missq


End file.
